


Tell Me a Story

by remreader



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Bedtime Stories, Drabble, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remreader/pseuds/remreader
Summary: Morgan doesn't like her bedtime story, so Tony changes the ending.





	Tell Me a Story

**Author's Note:**

> (Written for my TSB square S4 - abandonment issues)

_ Once upon a time, Maguna went to bed. _

And while she slept her daddy went on a quest with all the knights of the realm.

He put on his armor (Mommy did too). And he slew the dragon, and he saved the world.

And he didn't come home.

_ The end. _

No.

_ That is a horrible story. _

Let's try again.

Once upon a time, Maguna went to bed.

And while she slept the knights assembled. And they slew the dragon, and they saved the world.

Together.

Once upon a time, there was a happy ending.

And that?

_ That's your favorite story. _


End file.
